Possibilities
by chacocat
Summary: Exploring the infinite possibilities of alternate universes. Drabbles from the AU Prompt Meme! AUs include: space pirates, fashion and models, medieval period, emperor and deity, and Pokemon. Contains mainly Sanada/Yukimura and some Atobe/Yukimura and Atobe/Mizuki.
1. Sanada x Yukimura, space pirates

Prompt: Sanada/Yukimura, space pirates

Rated: PG-13

* * *

Yukimura's fingers trailed up the side of Sanada's stomach, along the scars and reminders of a life they abandoned.

They were rising stars of the Federation, graduating top of class from the military academy. The Yukimura of that life commanded his first ship with Sanada by his side. Yanagi and the others joined them and they quickly became one of the best teams for Federation missions across the solar system. Covert and official operations, they've done them all. All for a government that betrayed them. Yukimura frowned when his hand passed over the permanent mark left behind by that incident, and Sanada shifted in his sleep.

The Federation sent them on a suicide mission and they had barely escaped with their lives. The young captain didn't understand why at the time, but now older and wiser, he knew that it was all just politics. His promotions and accolades threatened certain factions in the military so rather than groom him for top leadership, they decided to dispose of him. Officially they had succeeded — his team was marked as Killed in Action, a sacrifice for egos and insecurities. Fools and cowards the lot of them.

Yanagi's voice on the intercom interrupted his thoughts and stirred Sanada from slumber. "Approaching Heifong Colony. ETA 20 minutes."

Yukimura smiled as Sanada rubbed his eyes and yawned. "It's rare that I'm awake before you. Did I tire you out that much last night?"

Sanada only replied with a "Tarundoru," the tips of his ears tinged with red. Chuckling, Yukimura gave him a quick peck before getting up and grabbing his clothes. "Come on, that Atobe Corp. shipment isn't going to steal itself."

The old men at the Federation were fools. He would've made a brilliant general but being the solar system's best space pirate wasn't bad either.


	2. Atobe x Yukimura, ad agency partners

Prompt: Atobe/Yukimura, uncooperative business partners

Rated PG

* * *

"When I had agreed to join you for this agency, my condition was that you wouldn't interfere with my vision." Yukimura crossed his arms and levelled his partner with the Look that made his opponents shiver with dread years ago. But Atobe merely shrugged it off with a dismissive wave, already used to his Creative Director's sharp eyes and tongue by now.

"I don't care how a 40 ft statue fits with your 'vision'. It doesn't fit into Mitsui's budget. _You're_ not the one dealing with Suzuki-san breathing down your neck."

"What happened to the infamous Atobe charm? You're the Account Director, it's your job to deal with it." Yukimura snorted, rising from his seat. "Well, arguing about this is getting nowhere. We need to shift gears and brainstorm."

Atobe caught the twinkle in Yukimura's eyes and the ghost of a smirk on his lips. "Fine," he got up to his feet and grabbed his jacket, smiling at the unspoken message. "I'll drive."

That night, after an intense brainstorming session, Yukimura finished the creative proposal, pleased with the campaign concept, while his lover was satisfied that it was finally within Suzuki-san's budget.


	3. AtobexMizuki, model and fashion designer

Prompt: upcoming fashion designer!Mizuki and his famous male model!Atobe

Rated PG

* * *

Mizuki surveyed the photoshoot happening in front of him. Two of the world's top male models were wearing his creations for a centre spread in Vogue and being shot by the talented Fuji Shuusuke. The reality of his meteoric rise as the next "it" designer was finally sinking in as the poster boys for his new collection shifted into new poses and represented the two images of his line.

Yukimura Seiichi exuded elegance in Mizuki's floral shirt, his silhouette and beautiful face fitting perfectly with Mizuki's vision for the graceful side of his clothing line. In fact, now that the fashion world's eyes were on him, he was able to select Yukimura for this specific job.

Beside the blue haired man stood Atobe Keigo in a rich burgundy blazer, representing the regal side of Mizuki's collection. His brows furrowed as he watched Atobe. The man wasn't Mizuki's first choice for purely personal reasons — Atobe's arrogance ruining their first meeting at London Fashion Week. But his agency, Hyoutei Models, was very convincing so eventually Mizuki relented. It wasn't good to snub Sakaki just because he couldn't stand Atobe. He would be professional.

"That's a wrap!" Fuji went up to the two models and shook their hands, exchanging pleasantries with familiar faces in the industry. Atobe caught Mizuki's eyes watching them and sauntered over, leaving Yukimura chatting with Fuji.

Atobe stopped in front of Mizuki and looked down at him in that infuriating way of his. "Were you intoxicated by my prowess?"

Mizuki's eye twitched. He curled a finger around his hair and twirled. "Nfu, Atobe-kun, sorry I wasn't paying attention. I was focused on watching Yukimura-kun. I'm glad I chose him for this job."

"Ahnnn? Yukimura is good, I'll give him that, but _I'm_ better." Mizuki's comments set off Atobe's competitive spirit. There's a reason why he's called the King. "You'll see on the runway." A smirk spread across his lips. "Or I can show you over dinner."

Mizuki's eye twitched again and his finger twirled his hair some more. "I must decline, Atobe-kun. Unfortunately, I'm busy." Spending an entire dinner with Atobe's ego wasn't Mizuki's idea of a good time even if there was the best capellini pasta in the world. "Maybe another time." He turned on his heels to leave when Atobe spoke.

"Oh that's too bad. I have a reservation at L'Atelier."

So Mizuki might not spend dinner with Atobe for capellini but for Joel Robuchon's caviar and foie gras at the chef's super exclusive and booked-out-for-months 3 Michelin starred French restaurant, he was willing to suffer for culinary art.

Mizuki sniffed, "Well, I _suppose_ I could go this time."

When Atobe strolled into their next photoshoot fashionably late with a pleased grin of a cat that just ate the canary, Yukimura just shook his head and thought he owed Fuji some money.


	4. Sanada x Yukimura, medieval period

Prompt: Anyone/Yukimura, medieval period (Sanada/Yukimura)  
Rated M

* * *

_His_ breath hitched underneath, as Sanada smoothed a hand along the pale and lovely inner thigh. He stole a kiss from parted lips, forbidden and sinful, but he could go to confession and buy indulgences later. A knight's duty was to his liege lord first, not the Church, and Lord Yukimura was beckoning with spread legs.

Sanada obliged and shifted in between Yukimura's legs, hand trailing down his chest now and dipping to the seductive curve of his hips. This earned quite the moan from his lord whose brown eyes clouded over with more and more impatience.

"My lord," Sanada intoned. "We have a long journey tomorrow. We shouldn't—"

"Then be gentle," came Yukimura's reply in a lilting voice tinged with amusement. While Sanada was still hesitating, not wanting his lord to sit uncomfortably on horseback during their long trek across the realm, Yukimura got up and pushed him back onto the bed.

"I want to feel all of you," he murmured, navy locks falling against his cheeks.

'Before we march off to war' went unsaid but it hung over them as the hustle and bustle of the courtyard filled with bannermen and horses filtered through the window. The king called on his lords and Yukimura was answering with 5000 strong and loyal warriors.

Leaning over his strongest and most loyal warrior, Yukimura wrapped his hand around Sanada, all cool fingers on hot skin, and stroked. Before Sanada could bite back his moan, Yukimura plundered his mouth with a searing kiss, urgent and demanding. The impending battle has him on edge, Sanada noticed, and the desire for victory coursing through his veins.

Yukimura teased him with deft hands, knowing exactly where his weakspots were and how to rile him up. His hands and mouth moved with the precision and force of his persona on the battlefield, their brilliant commander who won over even Fortuna.

Pleasure coiled through Sanada's body, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of Yukimura, his lord, commander, and lover, lowering himself all the way down. It felt beyond incredible, the tight heat around him. Sanada couldn't help but buck his hips, wrenching a cry of lust from Yukimura above.

"And I thought you were worried," Yukimura breathed with a smirk curling his lips.

Sanada had to fight back the urge to flip their positions and take the blue-haired man harder and faster, but instead he let his lord decide the pace. Yukimura's breathing was more laboured now, interrupted with gasps and moans as his hips rose and fell. One of Sanada's hands anchored itself on Yukimura's hip as he thrusted up into the inviting heat. The other hand was stroking Yukimura's length, helping him get that much closer.

Yukimura muffled his appreciation against Sanada's lips, letting the other man swallow his moans instead. Their pace grew more frantic and their kiss deepened, tongues stroking and teeth nipping at lips. The coil that ran through their bodies stretched taut as they felt the tension and fire build up from deep below.

Then it snapped.

Yukimura pulled away from their kiss to cry out Sanada's name, his body shuddering, muscles clenching, and coming undone into Sanada's hand. Yukimura's orgasm sent Sanada over the edge as he filled his lover with a groan.

They laid on the bed panting, trying to gather their senses before getting back to the preparations. Yukimura's face was flushed and hair touseled. He would have to straighten everything again before the feast with his men. It was their last good meal before they rendezvous with the other lords' armies. Sanada felt Yukimura squeeze his hand and looked over at the other man beside him. Eyes blazing as if illuminated by the sun, Yukimura smiled.

"Victory will be ours."


	5. Atobe x Yukimura, Yukimura wants a dog

Prompt: Atobe and Yukimura live together, Yukimura wants a dog, Atobe is allergic  
Rated G

* * *

"No."

"But we can get a Portuguese Water Dog or a poodle! They're hypoallergenic."

"It's still a no. We've been through this, Seiichi." Atobe's face was firm. He would not waver; he was putting his foot down no matter how much Yukimura pouted. If he let Yukimura do whatever he wanted, there would be a zoo in their apartment. The multiple plants were already cramping on his interior design sensibilities of minimalist modernism.

"Fine." Yukimura dug into his bag and before Atobe could properly appreciate how easily the other gave up on this, something clasped around his neck. "While your R&D division work on a realistic robot dog, you can wear this collar, Keigo."

Atobe just sighed and wondered how he managed to date the only person even more "my pace" than himself.


	6. Hunter Sanada and Vampire Yukimura

Prompt: hunter!Sanada and vampire!Yukimura

Rated PG-13

* * *

Footsteps echoed across the hall, its high vaulted ceilings carrying the sound. The shadows cast by candelabras on the walls danced with each flicker of the flames when he walked past, yet none were by his feet.

"The intruder has been restrained, Yukimura-sama," Yagyuu bowed toward his master, opening the door to the holding room while Yukimura walked briskly past.

Blue eyes, that were brown once upon a time, gleamed with an unnatural glow when they settled on the figure in the middle of the room. A dark haired man with strict features sat in a chair, bound by chains. Yukimura saw the crest on the human's coat and the fire in his glare. The vampire smiled, baring his teeth. _So he's a hunter. _

"Trespassing isn't very nice, you know."

Sanada stared at the vampire. Even by their standards, he was impossibly beautiful with porcelain skin and long wavy hair tied at the back. The blue waves framing his pale face gave the image of water and ice of the coldest lake.

This was no ordinary vampire that he usually hunted. Sanada could tell the other was an ancient being, sire and master of a brood. Shit, this wasn't in the info he got from Renji.

"Foolish hunters should be punished," Yukimura spoke again as he walked closer. The smell coming from the other man was intoxicating, his sweet blood coursing through his body. It'd be a pity to kill him, no matter how stupid he was for coming to Yukimura's lair alone.

He leaned down to Sanada's neck where the scent was the strongest and breathed in. What vitality, what strength. Bloodlust was starting to cloud his eyes from being so close. The other man was clearly uncomfortable from the close proximity of fangs to his artery but the restraints kept him still. In a swift and graceful movement, the chains were unfastened and Sanada was freed.

Amused at Sanada's confused face, Yukimura continued. "Foolish hunters should be punished… but not today. I like a good chase first." Before Sanada could react, Yukimura captured his lips in a kiss. When the vampire pulled away, Sanada was in a daze at what just happened, not even noticing the blood beading on his lower lip. Licking his own lips and sampling Sanada like fine wine, Yukimura only smiled a smile that looked as angelic as a predator could. "Don't disappoint me."


	7. Emperor Sanada x Child of God Yukimura

Prompt: Emperor Sanada/Child of God Yukimura

Rated: PG

* * *

It was that reoccurring dream again.

A little boy, himself he realized, was lost in the woods and crying. He remembered this memory of going out to the forest to catch fireflies as a child but couldn't find his way back. The full moon hung above, illuminating the clearing with an ethereal glow, but it only looked eery to a scared boy of four.

The rustling of fabric drew his attention skyward. Through his blurry vision, he saw a silhouette framed by the bright moon. He rubbed his eyes quickly and stared in awe at the deity descending from the heavens on a trail of clouds, robes of white and blue flowing through the wind. Hair that shimmered like Lake Biwa on a sunny day cascaded around his face and the bun at the back was adorned with ornaments of gold and white jade. When the deity landed effortlessly in front of the boy, he could smell the sweet fragrance of flowers.

"Oh Child of Men, don't be afraid." The deity spoke softly and dabbed at the boy's cheeks. The sympathetic gesture made the boy miss home even more and he clung to the god's robes pitifully. Gentle hands stroked his hair soothingly and when he looked up again, they were in his family's garden.

"Thank you," the boy murmured against the deity's chest, though he was reluctant to let go. Understanding the boy's feelings, the god chuckled.

"Child of Gods and Child of Men can't mingle… it's not yet our time, Genichirou."

The boy felt a kiss to his forehead, like a blessing of sorts, before the presence was gone. He looked around the garden, but the deity had already disappeared back to the heavens. He started to trudge back to his house, disappointed when a voice flitted through his mind.

_When the Child of Men becomes the Son of Heaven, we shall meet again._

* * *

The man formerly known as Sanada Genichirou walked up the long flights of marble steps leading to the temple, passing by the reliefs of dragons at each level. Twin gold dragons curled around his own body on black robes and the Emperor's head dress perched on his head. Today was his official coronation onto the throne and he was going to greet the gods for the first time as the Son of Heaven.

When he stepped into the Temple of Heaven and made his way to the altar, the sweet fragrance of flowers caressed his senses. Heavenly robes of white and blue, hair that flowed like water, and a kind smile filled his vision, as the Emperor received his Mandate on the lips.


	8. Sanada x Yukimura, Eeveelutions

Prompt: Elite Four!Sanada and Champion!Yukimura with their Eeveelutions

Rated PG

* * *

Sanada watched from the couch as Yukimura, the celebrated Pokemon League Champion who commanded respect across their land as the best, was reduced to cooing at his new Umbreon at the other end of the room. The Elite Four member rolled his eyes and shared a look with his Jolteon, Rai. He would almost be disgruntled that he was defeated by this trainer cuddling with his Pokemon, except for the fact that Yukimura was damn good and kicked his ass decisively.

"So Yukimura," Sanada cleared his throat to get the other man's attention away from the Umbreon. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

A smile that looked suspiciously like a smirk graced Yukimura's lips. "I was thinking of Akaya at first, because of the red eyes, but I like Gen-chan much better."

Sanada coughed at that name and stared at Yukimura incredulously. "Why _that _name?"

Yukimura walked over with Gen-chan cradled in his arms and stopped in front of Sanada. "Why not? I like naming Pokemon after people close to me. Besides, he's stern like you." Yukimura flashed him an easy going smile, as Sanada's ears tinged with red.

Yukimura's eyes twinkled with amusement at Gen-chan's namesake and set his Pokemon on the floor, patting it toward Rai. He turned back to Sanada on the couch and this time, his lips curled undeniably into a smirk.

"While our Pokemon get to know each other…" Yukimura dropped into Sanada's lap and straddled him, speaking in a low voice that sent a jolt down Sanada's spine. "Let's have some fun, too."

As the two Pokemon played tag around the house, Sanada, finally getting Yukimura's full attention, got thoroughly reacquainted with his lover. Thoroughly.


End file.
